The present invention relates to outboard motor mounts and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting outboard motors on the stern of a canoe.
Because of the desirability of being able to propel a canoe or like double ended vessels by means of an outboard motor, a number of different types of devices have been proposed which would enable the mounting of an outboard motor on such a vessel. Among such devices are those illustrated in Hafele U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,889, Nourse U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,344, Bartosch U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,483, Florian U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,666, Canton et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,072, Ellestad U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,574, Ziemet U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,649, and McCain U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,905. Some of the devices illustrated in these patents require customization for the particular dimensions and configuration of the canoe involved or require semi-permanent mounting to the canoe. Others are relatively complicated in construction, and/or in the manner of assembly and disassembly from the canoe. Others lack a desirable degree of rigidity and security in the mounting to the canoe. Others lack the desirable feature of locating the outboard motor behind the centerline of the vessel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel motor mounting assembly for use with canoes and the like which is adjustable for varying vessel dimensions while providing a relatively firm and secure attachment to the canoe.
It is also an object to provide such a motor mounting assembly which may be fabricated readily and relative]y economically, and which may be easily assembled and disassembled from the canoe.
Another object is to provide such a motor mounting assembly which requires minimal modification or permanent alteration of the canoe and which substantially avoids defacing the cosmetic appearance of the canoe.